onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Bentham
| sesso = M | razza = Umano | taglia = | data = 15 agosto | doppor = Kazuki Yao | doppita = * Claudio Moneta (ep. 78) * Sergio Romanò (ep. 91-92) * Riccardo Peroni (ep. 103-129) * Giorgio Melazzi (ep. 431-452) * Matteo Zanotti (ep. 453+) | frutto = Mimo Mimo | affi = * terra dei trans-formati; * Baroque Works (in passato) | ruolo = Regino della terra dei trans-formati; Official Agent (in passato) }} Bentham è un detenuto di Impel Down e l'attuale regino della terra dei trans-formati posta all'interno della prigione. In passato è stato un Official Agent della Baroque Works con il nome di 'Mr. Two Von Clay '. Aspetto Bentham è un uomo relativamente alto, indossa un costume per la danza molto vistoso con tema il cigno. Generalmente si veste con un cappotto rosa e ha un trucco molto pesante. Le sue gambe sono scoperte e anche molto pelose. Al di sotto di questi abiti, il suo fisico è abbastanza muscoloso, come si è visto ad di Impel Down, forse è risultato del suo allenamento nelle arti marziali dei Gay. Come ogni membro della Boroque Works, Bentham porta il suo numero impresso sul vestito. Il numero 2 è rappresentato dai due cigni che sono posizionati nella parte posteriore della schiena. Quando assume le sembianze di Nefertari Cobra, indossa gli abiti del re e un paio di sandali. Durante l'operazione "Meet Baroque Works" di Miss Goldenweek, indossa un vestito rosa con camicia azzurra. Più tardi, indossa gli abiti di Mr Three, cioè una felpa con due numeri 3 e un pantalone a righe. A Impel Down sfoggia un'uniforme da prigioniero a strisce. Una volta arrivato al livello 5.5 della prigione, è coperto da bende su quasi tutto il corpo. Quando lascia scappare i suoi compagni dalla prigione è travestito da Magellan, indossando un cappotto e pantaloni Due anni dopo, quando diventa il regino della terra dei trans-formati, indossa un vestito leggermente diverso con pon pon e ali più grandi. Galleria Bentham travestimento cobra.png|Bentham travestito da Cobra Bentham operazione golden week.png|Bentham durante l'operazione Meet Baroque Works Bentham impel down.png|Bentham durante la saga di Impel Down Bentham taglia.png|Il manifesto con la taglia di Bentham Carattere Gli piace cantare, ballare e volteggiare, spesso infastidendo gli altri Officer Agent. Nonostante fosse un assassino, ritiene l'amicizia più importante di tutte le altre cose. È l'unico membro di alto rango della Baroque Works a non avere un partener di sesso femminile. Questo probabilmente a causa del suo orientamento sessuale e dei suoi poteri del Frutto del diavolo combinati al suo stile di vita. Al contrario di alcuni agenti, come Mr. One e Mr. Five, Mr Two Von Clay tiene molto all'amicizia; lo dimostra sacrificandosi per consentire ai Pirati di Cappello di paglia di fuggire da Alabasta, poi attaccando Hina per salvare Miss Valentine e infine ad Impel Down rischia la propria vita per aprire i Cancelli della Giustizia e permettere a tutti di scappare dalla prigione. Dimostra, inoltre, di essere incredibilmente altruista ed estremamente orgoglioso di sé, come quando dice a Magellan di non avere alcun rimpianto per essersi sacrificato. Giustifica tali azioni dicendo che abbandonare i suoi compagni va contro i principi dei gay. Relazioni Baroque Works Il suo atteggiamento aperto e poetico fa spesso innervosire i suoi colleghi maschi della Baroque Works. Continua a chiamare Crocodile con il suo alias "Mr. Zero" anche dopo aver scoperto la sua vera identità. Nonostante maltratti i suoi subordinati, li considera comunque amici. Per questo si è arrabbiato quando Mr. One li ha attaccati. Nonostante mantenga un rapporto professionale con quasi tutti gli altri agenti, non è in buoni rapporti con Das Bornes a causa della sua freddezza. Amici Emporio Ivankov Bentham ha grande stima di Emporio Ivankov in quanto re dei trans-formati e per aver salvato il suo amico Rufy. Ivankov, da parte sua, ha pianto dopo aver saputo che Von Clay si sarebbe sacrificato per permettere agli evasi di fuggire da Impel Down. Monkey D. Rufy Rufy e Bentham sono ottimi amici. Ad Impel Down hanno combattuto fianco a fianco per cercare di raggiungere Ace. Mr. Two lo aiutato nel superare gli innumerevoli pericoli della prigione e infine sacrificandosi per permettere a Rufy e gli altri di evadere. Abilities and Powers As an okama, Bentham has no shortage of tricks in his arsenal. While fond of singing and dancing, he is also an accomplished martial artist, even though his real threat does not come from his fighting ability. Deception and Trickery Despite his flamboyant and fun loving personality, he has an exceptional prowess in trickery, deception, and mimicry, which makes him an extremely difficult opponent to deal with as he can as easily escape pursuit as well as cause devastating confusion to whatever side he opposes. He managed to successfully infiltrate the seemingly secure Alubarna royal court and mimic Nefertari Cobra, creating further dissension and unrest among the poor villagers outside the capital's walls with scandalous words. He has also used his formidable tactical wits to even bypass the extremely high security defenses of the notorious Impel Down once he was released from his cell. Bentham has a strong caution for extreme danger, as he thought of many ways he could fight Magellan before correctly deducing its impossibility, thus choosing to reluctantly abandon Luffy in his battle with Magellan, opted to find and use other possible ways to help Luffy in his extremely dangerous mission to break Ace out of Impel Down. Using his Devil Fruit powers, Bentham can disguise himself as an attractive woman, specifically Nami, to allow him to have an psychological advantage in his fight against Sanji and again against Hannybal, both who are extremely perverted despite their powerful fighting prowess. In the case of Hannybal, Bentham was successful in subjugating him using sheer wits instead of direct brute force. He also managed to trick the vigilant Magellan into letting his guard down by disguising himself as Hannybal and feigning unconsciousness, allowing him to touch Magellan's face up close to copy his visage, a feat which is normally impossible due to the lethal nature of his Doku Doku no Mi. By further posing as Hannybal, Bentham was able to deceive the entire Impel Down Staff into thinking that he has escaped into Level 3, allowing him to enter Level 5 and search for Ivankov without any detection at all. Ultimately, he helped Luffy and the other prisoners to escape completely from Impel Down, by tricking the staff by disguising as Magellan to open the Gate of Justice as well as closing it after Luffy and the others escaped, eluding their pursuers of a fleet of warships. Physical Abilities Due to his extremely hard training in Okama Kenpo, which Bentham described as painstaking, Bentham has incredible superhuman physical prowess. He has an extremely high level of agility, able to easily match Sanji as well as performing a wide variety of acrobatic flips, twirls, somersaults, and cartwheels including ballet rotation at high speed for increased momentum to enhanced the power of his kicks. His immense acrobatic prowess also made him extremely evasive, able to swiftly counter or evade fast attacks such as Sanji's kicks or Hannyabal's trident thrusts. He has incredible leg strength as his kicks are extremely powerful, easily knocking out the Sphink, a giant beast and boss of Level 2, and knock away the Minotaurus who is an awakened Zoan Devil Fruit user whom Crocodile noted to be far superior to regular Zoan users and later in a combined assault with Buggy, Luffy, and Galdino, Bentham unleash a spinning kick to its head where the immense force significantly damaged it, causing the Minotaurus to hold its head in intense pain despite his extremely increased endurance and the aftershock caused the floor underneath its feet to break in pieces. He has an incredibly strong amount of stamina and endurance, being able to recover quickly enough to escape being captured by the Marines after his fight with Sanji while his fellow officers were arrested. While he is confined in Level 3 prison of Impel Down, Betham continued to sing and dance energetically, completely unfazed by the extremely hot temperature, a feat that Buggy complimented as it would be impossible for normal people to even stand due to the extreme heat. Shortly after reuniting with Luffy, Bentham took a very brutal hit from the Minotaurus's club that caused him to yell in pain and quickly shrugged off the pain to retaliate when Minotaurus attacked Luffy. After Luffy sent the Minotaurus flying, Bentham quickly recovered from the damage he received. While in Level 5, Bentham could continuously drag Luffy in a sleigh for a long while withstanding from the immense cold temperature bare chested. He also retains sufficient strength to fend off a large Wolf Unit by himself despite receiving heavy injuries in the extreme cold during the fight. Bentham also survived a fight with Magellan, who had previously beaten Luffy with little effort. Furthermore, he has shown to have a strong will, being able to resist Luffy's Haoshoku Haki before succumbing to his injuries from the wolves in Level 5. Also, according to himself, he is an excellent cook. Devil Fruit Bentham ate the Mane Mane no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn into someone who he touches. This ability makes him a perfect master of disguise. He can memorize the whole physical appearance when being touched by his right hand. And when he changes, he also perfectly replicate the copied person's flexibility, strength, and other physical aspects such as stature and voice. He can switch back to his normal state by touching his face with his left hand. Fighting Style Bentham is a very powerful martial artist and a master of a unique dance based martial arts style known as Okama Kenpo ("Ballet Kenpo" in the Alabasta Arc Japanese anime and FUNimation dub, "Oh Come My Way Karate" in the Viz Manga, "Crazy Karate" in the 4Kids dub, and "Crossdresser Kenpo" in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8), which combines forceful and acrobatic kicks and sometimes punches with ballet dancing. His hard training in this fighting style made Bentham powerful enough to kick Mr. 1, who is an infamous assassin and a extremely proficient hand-to-hand fighter in his own right, through a stone wall during their brief fight, and to be a match for Sanji's Black Leg Style. With Okama Kenpo, Bentham can use a wide array of powerful kicks for offense and acrobatic dance like maneuvers for evasion. This enables him to easily defeat large numbers of prison guards who were fully armed with trident spears and firearms in Impel Down, knock out a Demon Guard, and briefly hold his own against Hannybal, the second strongest fighter in Impel Down after Magellan. Weapons The two swans on his back are not just for show. Bentham can take them off at the midpoint of their necks and slip them onto his toe shoes. When he has the swans on his feet, Bentham's kicks become as powerful as rifle shots (due to the steel beaks) and gain a farther range (due to the swans' necks extending every time that he kicks). Although used only once, Bentham can detach and throw his (presumably false) mascara eyelashes as boomerangs, which fly out in an arc and return to his face. --> Storia Passato Ad un certo punto, venne reclutato dalla Baroque Works e memorizzò il volto di Nefertari Cobra. Saga di Little Garden Mr. Two viene inviato a Little Garden con il compito di eliminare Mr. Three, colpevole di essersi fatto sfuggire i Pirati di Cappello di paglia. Saga di Alabasta A bordo della sua nave, attraversa una nube di vapore, all'interno della quale rimane impigliato all'amo della canna da pesca di Rufy. Una volta salito a bordo della Going Merry, egli decide di fare divertire l'equipaggio con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo. Tocca così il viso di tutti coloro che sono sulla nave, ad eccezione di Sanji, che si trova in cucina, e di Bibi, che era troppo lontana da lui, e si trasforma in loro; poi mostra in rapida successione i volti di tutti coloro che ha toccato in precedenza. Quando gli uomini a bordo della sua nave lo rintracciano, Mr. Two saluta i pirati per poi salire sull'imbarcazione. In seguito Mr. Two si dirige allo Spiders Cafe per incontrare gli altri Official Agents. Qui si scontra brevemente con Mr. One, reo di avere attaccato i suoi uomini. Viene poi condotto a Rainbase assieme a tutti i presenti su una carrozza trainata da Bunch. Durante la riunione al Rain Dinners, Mr. Zero rivela la sua vera identità e dona agli agenti le istruzioni che dovranno seguire per portare a termine l'operazione Utopia. Il rapporto di Mr. Three, infiltratosi di nascosto nella riunione, fa capire a Mr. Two di avere incontrato i veri nemici. A Nanohana, assume le sembianze di re Cobra e rivela di avere sottratto la pioggia al paese grazie alla Dance Powder, in modo da spingere Kosa, capo dei ribelli, ad assaltare la capitale Alubarna. Quando i Pirati di Cappello di paglia e la squadra speciale anatre combattenti dal becco chiazzato entrano ad Alubarna, Mr. Two si imbatte Usop e Ciglione, mandandoli al tappeto in pochi secondi; ruba quindi gli occhiali al cecchino e tenta di ingannare Bibi assumendo le sembianze dello stesso Usop. Bibi, tuttavia, si accorge dell'inganno e fugge insieme a Karl; Mr. Two li insegue ma viene intercettato da Sanji e dalle anatre Cowboy e Ivan X, i quali permettono a Bibi di allontanarsi. Mr. Two Von Clay e Sanji ingaggiano quindi una dura lotta; il cuoco sembra essere in vantaggio, quando Mr. Two scopre il suo punto debole: Nami. Così acquisisce l'aspetto della ragazza per impedire a Sanji di colpirlo. Tuttavia, quest'ultimo si accorge che Von Clay ritorna al suo vero aspetto prima di sferrare un attacco, così ne approfitta per mettere a segno qualche colpo. Mr. Two allora decide di indossare delle scarpe a forma di cigno per amplificare la potenza dei suoi calci, mettendo in difficoltà Sanji, che però alla fine ha la meglio e lo sconfigge. L'agente chiede a Sanji di finirlo, consapevole che sarebbe stato ucciso per il suo fallimento, ma quest'ultimo vuole stringergli la mano per congratularsi dello scontro; appena Von Clay afferra la sua mano, Sanji lo stende con un calcio e si riprende gli occhiali da cecchino di Usop. Quando i Pirati di Cappello di paglia si apprestano a lasciare il regno di Alabasta dopo aver sventato i piani di Crocodile, Von Clay contatta Rufy tramite lumacofono, dicendogli di avere spostato la loro nave affinché non venisse sequestrata dai Marine giunti al porto, aggiungendo che ora sono amici dal momento che non fa più parte della Baroque Works. Non appena i pirati e Von Clay lasciano l'isola a bordo della Going Merry, vengono attaccati dalla nave di Hina. Mr. Two e i suoi compagni si travestono come i pirati per fare da esca, salgono sulla nave della Marina e danno inizio ad uno scontro, permettendo alla Merry di allontanarsi. Miss Golden Week e l'operazione denominata "Meet Baroque" Von Clay viene catturato da Hina, ma riesce a fuggire guadagnandosi una taglia di . In seguito, travestito da Mr. Three, finge di consegnarsi ai Marine soltanto per permettere a Mr. Five e Miss Golden Week di liberare Miss Valentine, catturata in precedenza. Bentham finisce però per essere arrestato e viene condotto in prigione assieme allo stesso Mr. Three. Successivamente, questi ultimi vengono deportati ad Impel Down insieme a Crocodile e Das Bornes. Saga di Impel Down Bentham è rinchiuso nel terzo livello di Impel Down, nonostante abbia una taglia inferiore a . Dopo essere stato liberato da Galdino su ordine di Bagy, aiuta Rufy a sconfiggere le manticore, combattendo fianco a fianco. Felice di avere incontrato il suo amico, Bentham decide di aiutarlo a raggiungere il quinto livello e gli rivela di voler incontrare un individuo: Emporio Ivankov, sovrano di Kamabakka e regino dei gay. Mentre tentano di raggiungere il quarto livello, vengono fermati da Minotauros, un guardiano demoniaco. Bentham avverte Rufy della potenza del nemico, prima di venire improvvisamente colpito e scagliato via dallo stesso guardiano. Quando Minotauros sta per colpire Rufy con la sua mazza chiodata, Bentham lo colpisce con un potente calcio e, prima di essere ucciso dalla bestia, viene salvato da Rufy, il quale fa volare via Minotauros con un poderoso colpo in Gear Second; Bentham si rende conto di quanto il ragazzo sia diventato potente. Raggiunta l'uscita che conduce al livello 4, Bentham mette in guardia Rufy dei pericoli che troveranno. Vengono improvvisamente raggiunti da Bagy e Galdino con alle calcagna Minotauros. Von Clay contribuisce a sconfiggere il guardiano grazie al suo stile di combattimento, prima di cadere, insieme agli altri, nel calderone bollente in seguito al crollo del pavimento sotto il loro piedi a causa della potenza dei loro colpi. Per loro fortuna, riescono a saltare sulle macerie crollate prima di finire nel calderone di sangue bollente. Lamentatosi per l'eccessivo calore, Bentham comincia ad inseguire Rufy, il quale ha cominciato a correre in direzione della cucina. Poco dopo vengono raggiunti e fermati da un furibondo Magellan; Von Clay, conscio del suo pericolosissimo potere, suggerisce a Rufy di scappare. Quest'ultimo, tuttavia, decide di affrontare Magellan, così Bentham fugge via in lacrime, scusandosi per non essere di aiuto e dispiacendosi per avere abbandonato a Rufy. Dalle tolde del mondo Sopravvissuto allo scontro con Magellan, Bentham decide di rimanere ad Impel Down. Durante i due anni del salto temporale, diventa il nuovo "regino" dei trans-formati del livello 5.5. Curiosità * È l'unico membro della Baroque Works ad avere sia la denominazione maschile col numero (Mr. Two), sia la denominazione femminile con la festa ("Bonkurei"). Con Bon kure si indica una delle notti che compongono il Bon Festival, una festa che equivarrebbe al nostro giorno dei defunti. ** Il Bon Oden è inoltre una danza che si fa durante questa festa, il che è ironico visto che lo stile di combattimento di Bentham si basa proprio sul ballo. Navigazione en:Bentham de:Bentham ja:ベンサム zh:馮·克雷 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Gay Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Ex Baroque Works Categoria:Prigionieri di Impel Down Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia